diopsidedoves_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rising Skies Chat Group (NONCANON)
Coffee AG: HI CRYSTAL: No, go away now. JOE: Where is the coffee, give me coffee now AG: I took it JOE: WHAT AG: YES JOE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AG: yes CRYSTAL: Use grammar. JOE: Wait, AG, when were you even at my house today? AG: IDK CRYSTAL: Someone's outside, BRB. AG: Teehee JOE: BRB, going to go violently murder your laptop, AG AG: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY JOE: I know it's you outside Crystal's house AG: IT IS NOW DON'T KILL MY PRECIOUS LAPTOP JOE: Too late >:3 AG: NOOOOOOOOOOOORFNGJFRGKNRKGNKRFJGKJRGMDK JOE: Calm down, geez, I didn't touch it AG: If you dare to touch it there will be a mysterious disappearance of somebody named Joe Shard JOE: Shut up ~JOE has changed their username to IAMTHEKINGOFTHEWORLD.~ AG: Oh really? ~AG has changed their username to IAMTHEQUEENOFTHEUNIVERSE.~ IAMTHEKINGOFTHEWORLD: Son of a gun IAMTHEQUEENOFTHEUNIVERSE: Watch your mouth IAMTHEQUEENOFTHEUNIVERSE: There will be no profanity in my chatroom >:( ~IAMTHEKINGOFTHEWORLD has changed their username to JOE.~ JOE: When did I use profanity? Never ~IAMTHEQUEENOFTHEUNIVERSE has changed their username to AG.~ AG: You just used it up there JOE: "Son of a gun" is not profanity AG: SHUT UP NOW JOE: �� AG: I can kick you JOE: Fine, I'll shut up CRYSTAL: AG, YOU LITTLE- AG: Yes? CRYSTAL: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FLOWER GARDEN?! AG: I just removed the flowers CRYSTAL: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! AG: Wrong, Joe will pay for his mouth now JOE: WAIT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME AG: Turn on voice chat JOE: NO JOE: WAIT AG WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME JOE: ���������� CRYSTAL: Joe, are you okay? JOE: NO �� CRYSTAL: WHAT'S WRONG!? JOE: AG MADE ME SICK AGAIN CRYSTAL: WTH!? AG: Heehee JOE: I hate you AG CRYSTAL: Joe, I'll bring coffee over now. ❤️ JOE: THANK YOUFHJHBGJMCJGFKGJN �� AG: Bleh �� JOE: What CRYSTAL: NVM her, Joe. Let's go to the movies later. AG: �� JOE: . CRYSTAL: WTH. AG: STOP YOU WILL HAVE NO DATE CRYSTAL: ...who said anything about a date? JOE: Yeah, who AG: IT'S OBVIOUS THIS TRIP TO THE MOVIES IS A DATE CRYSTAL: �� CRYSTAL: Yes, a trip to the movies always is a date. JOE: �� CRYSTAL: Well, I'm going to leave for awhile. Bye! JOE: Same, bye ~CRYSTAL has left the chat.~ ~JOE has left the chat.~ AG: Welp ~AG has left the chat.~ Shopping JOE: WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!? GUVHDUFXHKDJGHFDKUJGHJFKGHJFCGUH CRYSTAL: We're in the same Walmart, Joe... JOE: I wasn't really talking to you, but yeah, where are you? CRYSTAL: I'm in the pet isle. Getting dog treats for Onbekend... JOE: Onbekend isn't a dog CRYSTAL: She has some dog in her, Joe. Besides, she likes the treats. JOE: Oh, ok. AG, WHERE THE HECKING HECK ARE YOU AG: PROFANITY!!! JOE: . CRYSTAL: What now? JOE: I'll be coming to the pet section, I need to get some treats for Shadowspear. CRYSTAL: Oh, ok. AG: I want to hang from the rafters CRYSTAL: I want to mail you to Abu Dhabi. AG: YAAAAAAAAAY CRYSTAL: Uh- not literally. AG: AWWWWWWWWWWWW �� CRYSTAL: . New Topic Category:Rising Skies Category:Comedy Category:DiopsideDove